Harry Potter et le grand Pouvoir
by Grawp
Summary: Harry entre en cinquième année.Il se découvre durant les vacances un don pour la magie sans baguettes.A la suite de évènements de juin dernier,il déccide de se mettre a apprendre des nouveau sorts...
1. 30 juillet, La plus petite chambre du 4

Harry Potter et le grand pouvoir

-Chapitre 1:30juillet, La plus petite chambre du 4, Privet drive, Little Hangleton-

Harry se reveillat en sursaut,il venait encore de rêver de Voldemort.Effectivement, depuis environ un mois, toutes le nuits vers 2 heures du matin, Harry se reveillait, sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair rappelant les tumultes infinis des feux de l'enfer et l'esprit encore et toujours encombré par de sombre pensées sur son passé et son avenir ténébreux.

Au début, les rêves de Harry étaient pour la plupart portées sur les évènements tragiques de juin dernier.Mais depuis un peu plus d'une semaine,Harry se voyait toutes les nuits, affrontant son pire ennemi, Voldemort.Et à chacun de ses rêves,Harry se reveilleait avant la fin du combat, mais à chaque fois, une partie de cet avenir probable lui était dévoilé.

Ses rêves avaient commencé à changer à partir de l'annonce officielle du retour de Voldemort,annonce ayant été faite par le ministre de la magie à la suite d'un attentat contre le ministère revendiqué par le mage noir lui-même.

Depuis sa renaiisance, Voldemort imposait le respect par la force,il utilisait les trois sort impardonnables pour mener à bien son ignoble action.

Ces sort étaient les plus redoutés par les sorciers car il était impossible de les contrer.Les trois sorts impardonnables étaient le Doloris,qui infligeait une douleur extrème,L'imperium qui donnait au lanceur de ce sort les pleins pouvoirs sur les pensées et les actions du destinataire et le pire, L'avada Kedavra qui donnait la mort,une mort sans sang,un passage de la vie à trépas qui était instantanné...Depuis toujours, tout le monde était décédé après avoir subi ce sort ...Sauf une personne, Harry Potter .En effet,le 31 octobre, alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an, le plus grand mage noir encore vivant avait voulu le tuer grâce à ce sort mais pour une raison encore inconnue, le sort s'était retourné contre lui et celui-ci disparut.Pendant 13 ans, la population sorcière connut une période de calme,mais depuis la fin de l'année scolaire dernière, Voldemort avait réussi à réssuciter grâce àun incantation de magie noire ainsi qu'à la chair de son serviteur, les os de son père et le sang de son pire ennemi, Harry Potter.

En se reveillant, Harry pencha nonchallement sa tête du côté de son reveil,il affichait une heure dix huit.Il venait d'avoir 15 ans.Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, le Survivant,car tel était son surnom dans le monde sorcier,ne tenait guère compte à son anniversaire.Il se leva donc et, commme tout les matins depuis un mois, il se mit à étudier les livres qu'il s'était fait envoyé par sa meilleure amie Hermione à la suite de sa demande , au début des vacances.Il travaillât comme ceci jusqu'à environ 7 heures,heure à laquelle il entendit sa tante Pétunia le réclamer pour préparer le petit déjeuner.A la suite de cet appel, il descendit machinalement dans la cuisine,préparât comme tout les matins des oeufs au bacon, en engloutit une petite part et repartit vers sa chambre.Son cousin Dudley,ayant arrêté son régime à la suite d'un redoublement, toute la famille pouvait à nouveau profiter d'un repas décent.

En arrivant dans sa chambre, quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'il apercut à sa fenêtre un nombre incalculable de hibous qui tentaient par tous les moyens de livrer à Harry leur courrier.Dans ce groupe, Harry ne connaissait que deux hibous, Coquecigrue,le hibou de Ron son meilleur ami et Hermès le messager du reste de la famille Weasley.

Il ouvrit donc sa fenêtre et toute la ménagerie entra dans sa petite chambre.Il déchargea Coquecigrue et déplia la lettre de son ami Ron.

_Salut Harry,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien.Depuis le début des vacances,ma mère essaye de convaincre Dumbledore de te laisser venir chez nous mais jusqu'à maintenant, sa seule réponse fut "Il est préférable qu'il ne bouge pas de Privet Drive durant les vacances".Mais ne désespère pas, on va , moi et tout le reste de la famille continuer à le 'harceler' pour qu'il te laisse venir au Terrier.A part ça, toute la famille se porte au mieu malgrès les évènements récents.J'arrête avec ça et je te souhaite donc un joyeux anniversaire car il est vrai que ce n'est pas le jour pour parler de tout ça..._

_Je t'envoie joint à cette lettre un objet de grande valeur.Il s'agit d'un.....et puis non, je te laisse le découvrir tout seul._

_Aurevoir et encore bon anniversaire_

_Ton meilleur ami, Ron_

Harry reposa la lettre de son ami et pris le colis qui était joint à cette lettre.Quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit une amulette ronde avec un éclair sur le dos.Un petit mot y était joint:

_Voici l'amulette de la famille,il parait qu'autrefois elle a servi à détruire un grand mage noir.J'ai pensé à te l'envoyé en voyant l'éclair qui ressemble étrangement à ta cicatrice.Je te laisse donc parmi les mystères.Ron_

Le survivant prit l'amulette et la déposa précieusement sur son lit en se disant qu'il l'examinerait à la suite de la lecture de son courrier.

Harry s'approcha donc du second hibou qu'il connaissait, c'est à dire Hermès.Il s'apercut alors que ce n'était pas une mais trois lettres qui y étaient accrochées.Il les prit dans ses mains et déplia la première.L'écriture lui était inconnue mais il put y déceler une grande ressemblance avec celle de Ron.Il se mit donc à la lire pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

_Hi Harry!_

_Nous éspèrons que tu passe des vacances acceptables en compagnie de tes moldus ainsi que de ton cousin baleine..Nous avons commencé à utiliser l'argent que tu nous avait donné à la suite du tournoi des trois sorciers mais nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion d'offrir une nouvelle robe dde bal à notre frère adoré Ron._

_A la maison, le nombre d'explosion augmente de plus en plus ainsi que le nombres de victimes de nos farces...Nous ne pouvions pas t'envoyer de bonbons par hibou donc nous te donnerons un stock de bonbons de notre création à la rentrée._

_Fred et Georges_

Harry repensa un instant à son don d'argent del'an dernier et se dit qu'il avait bien fait et qu'après tout le monde ne se résummait pas simplement à l'école et aux coombats face à Voldemort.

Harry replia la lettre et sortit alors la seconde lettre des Weasleys.

_Bonjour Harry,_

_nous t'envoyons simplement un petit mot pour te souhaiter un heureux anniversaire et te dire que nous regrettons énormément le refus de Dumbledore quant à ton séjour au Terrier durant les vacances._

_Bonnes vacances_

_Molly et Arthur_

Le visage d'Harry s'orna alors d'un grand sourire qui montrait bien son attachement à cette famille de sorcier qui le considéraient comme faisant parti de la famille.Un des plus grand rêves d'Harry était de pouvoir vivre en famille et ce rêve seréalisait en partie grâce aux Weasleys.

A la suite de ceci,Harry déplia la dernière lettre de la famille Weasley et la lut:

_Bonjour Harry_

_Je te souhaite un heureux anniversaire et j'espère que tu vas bien._

_En réalité, je ne técris pas simplement pour cela mai aussi pour t'avouer quelque chose.Depuis que je suis toute petite, je suis en adoration devant toi car lorsque j'étais petite, tu représentais pour moi un sauveur.Mais depuis que je te connais, c'est à dire depuis mon entrée en 1ère année,je ne te regarde plus simplement comme un sauveur mais comme une personne que j'aime,je suis tombée amoureuse de toi Harry._

_J'espère de tout mon coeur que les sentiments que j'éprouve envers toi sont réciproques.Réponds moi vite pour me le dire._

_Avec amour je t'embrasse,_

_Ginny._

La lecture de cette lettre avait troublé Harry car en effet lui aussi ressentait des sentiment pour la cadette de la famille Weasley.Il s'empressa donc de prendre un parcemin et une plume pour lui écrire un mot:

_Salut Ginny,_

_Ta lettre m'a énormement plue car moi aussi je t'aime mais je ne savais pas comment te le dire,mai je craignais surtout que tu ne m'aimequ pour le symbole que je représente.Je suis donc rassuré._

_Je suis impatient de te revoir car je t'aime._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Harry_

Une fois ceci accompli, Harry se dirigeat versle reste des hibous et pris une lettre au hasard.En la dépliant, il reconnu rapidement l'écriture brouillonne et quasiment illisible de son ami le garde chasse de Poudlard, Hagrid.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je te souhaite un excellent anniversaire.Je t'envoie pour cet évènement une plume de griffon.Je l'ai découverte près de Poudlard.Je ne sais pas si tu le savais mais celles ci possèdent de grands pouvoirs magiques._

_Je ne devrais normalement pas te le dire mais j'ai été envoyé en mission dans les pays baltes à la recherche des géants accompagné de Olympe.Nous avons déjà réussi à convaincre quelques géants de se joindre à notre cause mais la grande majorité d'entre eux ne considère notre demande que telle une offense à leur peuple,ceux-cis ayant été rejetés durant des centaines voir des milliers d'années par les sorciers._

_Notre quête n'est pourtant pas desespérée._

_Bon fin de vacances_

_Hagrid_

Harry déballa donc sa plumede Griffon.Il contempla durant quelques instants sa couleur rouge et or et lorsqu'il la prit en main, il sentit lapuissance l'envahir durant un court instant.Il décidat à la suite de cela de poser la plume sur son lit à côté de l'amulette.

Il continua donc d'ouvrir son courrier et prit la lettre d'un hibou Grand Duc.Celle-ci était cachetée par le sceau de Poudlard.Il l'ouvrit et découvrit la liste habituelle du matériel à posséder pour la rentrée et il sortit aussi une lettre du directeur de poudlard qui lui annonçait qu'il devrait rester ici j'usqu'à la fin des vacances et qu'il pouvait dès à présent utiliser la magie si aucun moldu ne le voyait,pas même sa "famille".Il trouva aussi dans l'envellope une lettre de la directrice adjointe,Minerva McGonnagal qui lui annoncait l'heure de départ du Poudlard Express ainsi que le fait qu'il deviendrait capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ainsi que préfet,les autres préféts de Gryffondor étant Ron Weasley et Hermionne Granger.Joint à ceci se trouvait une insigne de préfet qu'il préféra garder en lieu sur jusqu'à la prochaine rentrée.

Il décida donc de prendre une autre lettre et il découvrit alors une lettre de sa meilleure amie Hermione.

_Salut Harry_

_Je n'ai pas trop de temps pour t'écrire car je suis très occupée par les révisions des buses que nouis passerons à la fin de l'année.Je ne suis pas partie en Bulgarie comme Viktor me le proposait car j'estime qu'après le retour de Tu-sais-qui ce n'est pas très prudent._

_A part ça, je te souhaite un joyeux anniveraire et je t'envoie ce livre de sortilèges qui t''aidera à passer le temps qui doit sans doute être long avec ton oncle et ta tante. Je t'embrasse,_

_Hermionne_

Il ouvrit donc le paquet qui était joint à la lettre et déposa le livre sur son lit avec la reste des cadeaux.

Il prit une lettre qui était accrochée sur un hibou minuscule de la taille d'un poing.Il lut la lettre qui s'avéra être de Sirius Black,son parrain,qui était aussi un des hommes les plus recherchés du monde sorcier.

_Cher Harry _

_Je n'ai pas le temps de t'écrire car je suis en mission pour Dumbledore avec Rogue,je te souhaite un heureux anniversaire.Comme cadeau, je t'ai fait un versement de 100 gallions à la banque de gringots._

_Bonne chance pour tes vacances chez les moldus,_

_Sniffle_

Harry alla à la suite de cela regarder la dizaine de hibous restants en se demandant qui pouvait bien lui avoir envoyé tout ce courrier.En lui ouvrant une par une, il s'apercut qu'elles étaient toutes de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui mettaient tous leurs espoirs de réusite face à Voldemort dans Harry.

Il e sentit touché par ces lettres mais ce fut une raison de plus qui le motivat pour continuer à étudier de nouveaux sortilèges comme ile le faisait depuis le début des vacances.

Harry prit donc sa baguette magique aini que le dernier livre qu'Hermionne lui avait offert et commenca par essayer de creer le sortilège du bouclier de feu.Ce sortilège permettait de se protéger de certains sorts en faisant appel à la magie élementaire du feu.

Il n'eut pas un grand mal a appeler ce bouclier mais par contre,il ne put pas le maintenir très longtemps car il manquait d'entrainement.

En effet depuis le début des vacances, il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa baguette magique donc il ne pouvait pas réellement s'entrainer.Il avait donc commencer à étudier la magie sans baguette.Cette forme de magie n'était presque plus utilisée de son temps mais elle pourrait se montrer essentielle si il se retrouvait face aux seigneur des ténebres.Il ne savait pour l'instant que controler son energie et deplacer de petits objets mais il se rerndait bien compte que ses progrès dans ce domaine étaient.énormes.En effet, il n'existait alors plus personne sur terre qui pouvait pratiquer de la magie sans baguette et tout les ouvrages dans ce domaines avaient disparus depuis des lustres.Il fallait un don pour pratiquer cette forme de magie etHarry le possédait.Il 'en était rendu compte en se rappelant son enfance, au moment où il avait transplané sur le toit de son école pour pouvoir échapper à ses condisciples scolaires voulant l'agresser.

Harry s'entraina donc durant deux jour sur les boucliers de feu, d'eau, de terre ainsi que du vent.Il arrivait maintenant à tous les créer et à maintenir celui du feu pendant envron quatre minutes.Il décida donc qu'il pouvait changer de sort et décida de s'interresser aux sort d'attaques élémentals.Il commenca par regarder les sort basiques et, en commencant à s'entrainer, il se rendit vite compte que le niveau de puissance requis était largement supérieur à celui demander pour les sorts de défence.C'est à ce moment là qu'un hibou s'engouffra dans sa fenêtre.Harry s'approcha de sa patte et prit la lettre qui yétait fixée.Il ouvrit l'envellope et trouva alors trois petits papiers.Il sortit un premier papier etdébuta sa lecture

_Cher Harry,_

_Nous avons réussi à attrapper Peter Petigrew dans les montagnes norvégiennes.Mon procès a eu lieu il y a 2 jours et je suis enfin LIBRE.Je te propose donc de t'acceuillir au manoir Black jusqu'à la fin des vacances.Si tu est d'accord, envoie moi ta réponse par hibou le plus rapidement possible.En ce moment,Lunard et Dumbledore se trouvent au manoir car c'est eux qui ont effectué toute ma défence lors du procès.Je n'avais pas voulu te dire que nous avions attrapé le rat dans ma dernière lettre pour ne pas te décevoir si ma libération n'aurait pas eu lieu._

_A bientôt_

_Sirius_

Harry releva la tête à la fin de sa lecture etarbora un énorme sourire.Il était extrèmement content de pouvoir aller chez son parrain et enfin quitter ces horribles Dursleys qui étaient malheureusement sa seule famille encore en vie.Harry sortit donc le second papier.

_Bonjour Harry,_

_Je te laisse juste un petit mot pour te souhaiter bonne chance chez tes moldus._

_Et aussi bon anniversaire(un petit peu en retard...)._

_Remus Lupin_

Harry prit ensuite la troisième lettre et reconnut rapidement l'écriture du directeur de Poudlard.

_Bonjour Harry,_

_J'espère que tu as bien progressé en magie comme nous en avions parlé fin juin.Je te retrouverais d'ici quelques heures chez Sirius pour te parler plu sérieusement car je suis sûr que tu ne vas pas refuser la proposition de ton parrain..._

_A bientot_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry sortit de sa lecture, se dirigea à son bureau et y prit une un parchemin ainsi qu'une plume.Il écrivit un court mot à son parrain pour lui répondre par l'affirmative et mit la lettre dans une envellope.Il donna ensuite la lettre au hibou qui venait d'arriver sous les yeux furieux de Hedwige, son hibou.Après cela, il se sentit beaucoup mieu à la pensée de pouvoir enfin quitter son horrible famille.Il ne reverrait sans doute plus les Dursley pendant un petit temps.Tout du moins au moins jusqu'à l'année prochaine.Il pensa tout d'un coup qu'il ne connaissait pas l'heure d'arrivée de Sirius.Il prépara donc ses affaire et alla faire une petite sieste.

Au bout d'une demi-heure,il entendit lebruit dela sonette d'entrée.Il se dépêcha donc de descendre et se retrouva devant la porte au même moment que son oncle qui ne comprenait pas son comportement.Il pensa tout à coup qu'il avait "oublié" de prévenir son oncle.Lorsque son oncle ouvrit la porte,quelle fut sa surprie de se retrouver face à Sirius Black le dangeureux criminel recherché mais aussi parrain de Harry.Sirius étraignit donc son filleul et lui annonça qu'ils étaient pressés car il avait emprunté le magicobus pour venir jusqu'ici.Harry monta alors rapidement chercher ses affaires,courut à la porte et partit sans même dire au revoir à son oncle.

Harry et Sirius rentrèrent dansle magicobus quand Harry reconnut la voix de Stan le controlleur qui annoncait:

-"C'est cinq mornilles par personnes pour le voyage et il y a un suplément de 2 mornilles pour les boisson"

Sirius paya alors dix mornilles et le controlleur les laissat tranquilles durant le reste du voyage.Dix minutes plus tard et après un trentaines d'explosions, le magicobus se retrouva devant un gigantesque manoir et Sirius dit alors à Harry de la suivre.

Ils suivèrent le chemin jusqu'à la grande porte d'entrée, Sirius sortit sa cléet poussa la porte.Harry le suivit à l'intérieur.Ils refermèrent ensuite la porte derrière eux.

  


-Fin du chapitre 1-

  



	2. 8 août, Manoir Black Londres

-Chapitre 2 : 8 Août,Hall du manoir Black,Londres-

Lorsque Sirius et Harry entrèrent dans lemanoir,ce dernier poussa une exclamation d'emerveillement face à la beauté des lieux.Sirius lui sauta alors dessus et l'etraignit.Il lui annonça alors que Dumbledore et Lupin qui logeait ici depuis quelques jours étaient à présent parti pour une conférence au ministère de la magie sur le thème du retour innatendu de Voldemort.Lorsqu'il eut fini sa phrase, Harry remarqua qu'il prononcait le nom de Voldemort sans frémir contrairement à la majorité des sorciers.

-"Ou est ce que je vais dormir?"dit alors Harry en regardant son parrain.

-"Tu logeras dans la chambre que moi et rémus avons mis en place en vue de ton arrivée."

Sirius partit alors en direction de l'escalier suivi par Harry qui était de plus en plus stupéfait par la beauté qui l'entourait.On pouvait voir les tableaux qui ornaient les murs se déplacer et parler sans arrêt.Mais ce qui étonna le plus Harry fut le fait qu'ici,contrairement à poudlard,on pouvait voir les armures se déplacer librrement.

Il sursauta alors au moment où il sentit une présence derrière lui,mais en se retournant,il put alors se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un elfe de maison qui venait pour aller apporter ses bagages dans sa nouvelle chambre.

Il décida alors de suivre son parrain en direction de l'ecalier menant aux chambres.Contrairement à ce qu'Harry avait pu voir à poudlard, les escaliers étaient fixes et ne s'amusaient pas à se déplacer d'un endroit à l'autre en permanence.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au second étage,Sirius commenca par faire visiter les lieux au Survivant.

-"La première chambre à droite, c'est la mienne,celle de gauche appartrient à Remus,la seconde à gauche est celle de ton directeur et enfin la tienne se situe tout au fond du couloir"

Harry se pencha dans la chambre de droite et il vit une chambre assez grande comportant un double lit au milieu,une commode à droite de celui-ci et enfin un burau dans le coin au fond de la chambre.Celui-ci était rempli de papiers divers.Les murs ainsi que les meubles de la chambre étaient de couleur ocre.En regardant les deux chambres sur ladroite du couloir,il s'aperçu que la disposition des meubles était exactement la même sauf que les coloris étaient totalement différents.

En arrivant au fond du couloir,Sirius ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son filleul et se poussa pour le laisser entrer.Harry fut alors ébahi par sa chambre,celle ci comportant un grand lit en son centre avec une couverture comportant le cigle de Poudlard brodé en son centre.On pouvait même y lire la devise de l'école : "Droco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus"(Il ne faut pas chatouiller un dragon qui dort). Il s'apercut que les meubles étaient les mêmes que dans les trois autres chambres mais que les couleurs étaient différentes.Le bureau était vert et argenté et la commode rouge et or.Il apercu aussi que les coloris du papier peint étaient ceux des couleurs des quatres maisons de poudlard.Il entra alors dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit.

-"Elle te plait alors?...Elle a été décorée par mes soins sous les conseils de Dumbledore pour les couleurs et les motifs.C'est Remus qui a décoré la couverture"

-"Elle est exactement comme dans mes rêves car effectivement le seul endroit où je me sens chez moi est Poudlard"

Sirius décida aalors de laisser son filleul découvrir seul sa nouvelle chambre.Il parti pendant ce temps dans la cuisine pour dire aux elfes de maison de commencer à préparer le diner.Harry, après s'être difficilement relevé de son lit douillet décida d'installer ses affaires dans sa chambre.Il sortit tout d'abord son balai.Celui ci était en ce moment un des meilleurs dumarché car il était sorti un deux ans auparavent seulement.Il s'agit de l'éclair de feu.C'était le premier cadeau que son parrain lui avait offert après s'être échappé de prison..

Il prit ensuite ses habits et les installa dans la commode.Il mit ses livres sur son bureau, s'assit quelques minutes sur son lit puis décida descendre en bas.En arrivant en bas,il vit son parrain dans un fauteuil en train de lire la gazette du sorcier.

-"Alors, quels sont les évènement importants de la jounée?"

-"Presque rien de nouveau à propos de SON retout,on sait seulement qu'il n'a toujours pas réouvert azkaban.Il n'a rien commis de nouveau depuis l'attaque du ministère au mois de juillet."

-"J'espère que cela va continuer comme ca car je n'ai pas encore envie de vivre une année encore plus mouvementée que les autre"se plaignit Harry.

-"Tu veux boire quelque chose"lui proposa son parrain pour change de sujet.

Harry lui repondit par l'affirmative et pendant que son parrain partit la chercher à la cuisine, celui ci en profita pour lire le journal.

-"Dumbledore et Remus ne devraient plus tarder, ils m'ont dit qu'ils arriveraient vers 7 heures environ"dit Sirius en regardant l'horloge qui se situant sur le mur.Cette horloge était le même que celle des Weasleys sauf qu'elle possédait un affichage de l'heure en son centre de manière digitale.Ils discutèrent donc de futilités jusqu'à l'arrivée de Remus et de Dumbledore.Harry put alors voir les aiguilles des deux personnes passer de "en déplacement" à "a la maison" C'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit la voix de Lunard

-"Ca fait du bien d'être à la maison"

Harry les salua tous les deux et après que les deux nouveau arrivants eurent enlevés leus manteaux, ils entamèrent une discution sur les vacances de Harry.chez les Dursleys.

-"Tes vacances se sont-elles bien passées dans ta familles moldue?" demanda alors Dumbledore.

-"Vous savez professeur, mes vacances ne se sont jamais réellement bien passées chez eux.Encore heureux que cette fois ci la tante Marge n'ai pas été invitée."seplaignit Harry

-"Comme je te l'ai déjà dit dans la lettre que je t'ai envoyée durant les vacances, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pute laisser aller chez les Weasleys."dit Dumbledore.

-"La raison principale poir cela est le fait que plusieurs sortilèges ont été lancés sur la maison ainsi que sur toi et,pour que l'efficacité de ceux cis soit maximale, tu devais voir le moins de personnes possibles.La seconde raison est pour te permettre de réviser de nouveaux sortilèges comme tu n'aurai pas pu le faire chez les Weasleys."Expliqua alors Dumbledore.

-"Qui a lancé les sorts sur moi ainsi que sur la maison des Dursleys?"

-"C'est moi qui les ai lancés car, pour une efficacité maximale, il était préférable que la puissance de ces sorts soit élevée."lui répondit le directeur.

La conversation dévia alors sur le retour du mage noir ainsi que sur la conférence qui avait eue lieu quelques heures plus tôt au ministère.Lors de cette réunion,Dumbledore avait répéter les propos de Harry quant au retour de Voldemort qui avait eu lieu lors du soir de la dernière épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers.

Mais aussi Harry apprit que des mesures avaient été mises en place pour effectuer une lutte efficace contre le mage noir. Des cours particuliers étaient donnés gratuitement pour toutes les personnes voulant se protéger efficacement du mage noir.La sécurité interne des locaux ministèriels avait elle aussi été augmentée grâce à un sort découvert par Dumbledore queques mois plus tôt.

Après cela, un elfe demaison vint annoncer que le repas était prêt et qu'ils pouvaient alors se diriger vers la salle à manger.Une délicieuse odeur se répandait sous les narines d'Harry et quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit le nombre impressionant de plats qui jonchaient la table.Dès qu'il fut assis,il regarda les plats plus en détail et décida de se servir de crudités en premier lieu.Après ceci,il se servit de spagetti bolognaise ainsi que de steak.Il fini ensuite par de la purée.Après cela,il vit alors son assiette disparaitre et réapparaitre un instan plus tard avec une délicieuse Dame Blanche dessus.Harry engloutit ceci le plus rapidement et après avoir bien rempli sa panse, celui ci décida de partir s'allonger sur la canapé pour commencer une petite sieste.Tout au long de sa sieste, il entendit le professeur Dumbledore discuter avec les deux maraudeurs.Une heure plus tard environ, Harry se reveilla et parti rejoindre les trois compères qui discutaient dans l'autre partie du salon.Dumbledore lui demanda alors de leur raconter quels progrès il avait effectué depuis le debut des vacances.Lorsque Harry leur appri qu'il avait commencer a apprendre la magie sans baguette, tous furent surpris sauf le directeur qui, lui, n'était jamais surpris.

Dumbledore expliqua alors aux deux autres qu'autrfois la magie sans baguette était la seule formede magie qui existait et qu'en réalité la baguette ne servait qu'à focaliser ses pouvoirs.Il conclut en disant que sila pratique de magie sans baguette lui était possible,cela signifiait que sa puissance magique était très élevée et qu'il deviendrait surement un sorcier très puissant lorsqu'il serait adulte.

Mais ce que le directeur ne savait pas était que la puissance magique du jeune Potter était déjà extrèmement haute,il devait surement s'agir d'une des personnes les plus puissantes après Voldemort et lui même.

Le directeur proposa donc à son élève de lui faire passer le test de Frihyjunt, test permettant de connaitre la puissance d'une personne.Il accepta en donc tous les quatres partirent en direction de la chambre de Dumbledore pour effectuer le test.En arrivant dans la chambre, le directeur sortit une boite qui devait faira 10 centimètres de haut,30 centimètres de long et 20 centimètre de large.Elle comportant un trou sur une des aces en le directeur demanda à Harry de mettre sa main à l'interieur.Une petite boule rapide comme l'éclair jaillit alors de la boite sous les yeux surpris de Harrry pour aller se poser dans la main de Dumbledore.Cette petite boule était en réalité un petit bout de papier que le directeur s'empressa de déplier.Il put alors lire sur le papier la seule inscription présente : "123524 kIP*s-1"C'est à dire 123524 kiloIonoPals par seconde.Après avoir vérifié plusieur fois ce qui y était inscrit, Dumbledore encore sous le choc montra le papier au deux maraudeurs.Ceux cis devinrent encore plus surpris que le directeur.

-"Mais enfin, puis-je savoir qu'est ce qui se passe ?"demanda Harry en regardant les trois adultes.

-"Le fait est que ta puissace magique est extrèmement élevée"dit dumbledore

-"Elle est 12 fois supérieure à lamienne où à celle de Sirius" ajouta alors Remus.

-"QUOI?Mais c'estt impossible, vous êtes des adultes, je ne peux pas être aussi fort que cela.

-"En réalité, ta puissance est très proche de la mienne"conclu alors le directeur.

-"Mais la puissance n'est pas tout, il faut aussi que tu t'entraine et que tu t'instruise.C'est pourquoi je suis encore bien plus fort que toi..."dit alors Dumbledore.

-"D'ailleurs nous allons commencer ton entrainement dès ce soir.Si tu nous montrait ce que tu as apprit pendant les vacances"

Ils partirent donc tous les trois au rez-de-chaussée pour se rendre dans la salle d'entrainement du manoir qui se situait du côté opposé de la maison.

La salle d'entrainementétait une grande salle de 60m² qui comportait des matelas sur le sol et sur les murs.Ces matelas étaient ensorcellés pour pouvoir recevoir amortir les chocslorsque les personnes étaient projetés contre les murs.

Harry commenca donc par montrer les boucliers élémentaux ainsi que les autres sorts de défence qu'il avait appris durant les vacances.Il s'apercu alors que les regards des trois adultes étaient des regards surpris.Harry leur montra ensuite les quelques sort d'attaques qu'il avait appris.

-"Ta puissance nous a été confirmée mais je pense que tu dois encore beaucoups t'entrainer,grâce à cela, tu pourrassans doute devenir eencore mailleur" dit Dumbledore.

-"En parlant d'entrainement, j'ai demander à remus et à Sirius si ils ne pourraient pas t'aider à devenir animagus.Est tu d'accord?"

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux car il avait, depuis qu'il connaissant l'existence de cela, toujours voulu devenir animagus.

-"Je suis d'accord et même ravi que vous me proposiez cela"lui répondit Harry.

-"Commencons alors dès maintenant "lui dit Dumbledore.

Sirius commenca alors à lui expliquer les principes de base du système sous l'écoute attentive de Rémus.

-"La première partie de la procédure consiste en une longue méditaion d'environ une ou deux heures selon la puissance de l'animal, nous t'expliquerons la suite plus tard."

Remus prononca alors unelongue formule et Harry sentit les pensées l'envahir puis soudain il entendit la voie de Rémus le reveiller.

-"Harry,Harry, ca fait plus de trois heures que tu médite,quel animal a tu vu?"

-"Je n'ai pas vu un animal, j'en ai vu quatre".......

-Fin du chapitre 2-

  



	3. 9 août, Manoir Black Londres

-Chapitre 3 : 9 Août,Manoir Black; Londres-

-"Je n'ai pas vu un animal, j'en ai vu quatre".......

-"Voyons Harry, tu sais bien que c'est tout à fait impossible"lui dit alors Sirius.

-"Ce n'est pas impossible, c'est seulement extrèmement improbable.En effet,personne depuis les quatres fondateur de Poudlard n'étaient arrivés à posséder plusieursformes..Godric Griffondor était Lion et Griffon, Salazard Serpentard pouvait se transformer en Serpent et en dragon.Les secondes formes des deux autres fondateurs sont maintenant totalement inconnues."répliqua le directeur qui était maintenant épaté par la puissance que possédait Harry.En effet, à ses yeux, Harry avait toujours était le Survivant,fils de Lily et James,presque son enfant, il le considérait comme quelqu'un à protéger mais il se rendait maintenant compte que ce serait plutôt lui qui protègerait les autres que le contraire.

-"Quels sont le animaux que tu as vu ?" dit alors Sirius en le regardant bien dans les yeux.

-"Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver pour si peu, en tout cas, les animaux que j'ai vu sont : le Lion, le Serpent,ainsi que deux autres animaux qui étaient inidentifiable"

-"Je pense qu'il est maintenant l'heure d'aller se coucher "décréta Remus.

-"Bonne nuit"

-"Bonne nuit"

-"Bonne nuit"

-"Bonne nuit"

Ils partirent donc tous en direction de la chambre qui leur était attribuée.

Comme tous les matins, Harry se reveilla vers 1 heure du matin à cause de ses rêves obscurs.Il décida donc de descendre s'entrainer dans la salle prévue à cet effet.Une fois arrivé dans la salle, il sortit sa baguette magique ainsi que son dernier livre de sorts.Pendant 8 ou 9 heures d'affilée il s'exerca à lancer des sorts d'attaque et de défense.Il commenca par reitérer les sorts de boucliers élémentaux puis passa ensuite à une forme de protection encore inconue de lui jusqu'alors,les boucliers psychiques,ils consistaieent en une forte concentration sur le sortilège qui arrivait, cette concentration permettant de repousser, d'annuler ou de réfléchir le sort.La puissance des sorts pouvant être contrés dépendait totalement de l'entrainement du sorcier ainsi que de son potentiel magique.Personne n'était arrivé jusqu'à maintenant à contrer le terrible sort mortel : L'Avada Kedavra.

Après s'être entrainé sur les sorts de boucliers psychiques pendant environ deux heures, Harry décida d'apprendre de nouveaux sorts d'attaques.

Vers 10 heure environ, Sirius se leva etparti en direction de la chambre de son filleul pourle reveiller.En voyant qu'il n'y était pas, il commeça à s'inquiéter et parti au rez-de-chaussée.Une fois arrivé dans le salon, il entendit des bruits de sortilèges en direction de la salle d'entrainement..Il découvrit alors son filleul extrèmement concentré sur ses sorts.Celui ci ne remarqua même pas la présence de son parrain et ce ne fut que lorsque celui ci fut juste derrière lui que Harry l'entendit.Après une courte discussion, ils décidèrent tous deux de se rendre à la salle à manger pour prendre le petit déjeuner.Une fois installés à table, les deux autres occupants de la maison descendirent l'escalier pour déjeuner en compagnie de Harry et de son parrain.

-"Je ne t'es pas connu si matinal" dit alors Dumbledore envoyant Harry déjà attablé.

-"Depuis le début des vacances je me reveille vers 1 ou 2 heures car ma nuit estperturbée pardes cauchemards sur Vol...Vous-savez-qui"répondit Harry

-"Tu peux librement prononcer son nom ici, Harry car aucun de nous trois ne craignons son nom"

Dumbledore demanda alors à Harry ce qu'il faisait de ses matinéees de 1 à 8 heures.Celui ci lui répondit qu'il s'entrainait comme Sirius avait pu le constater le matin même.

-"C'est aujourd'hui que débutera réelement ton entrainement animagus." dit Remus en tartinant une tartine avec du beurre.

Après ce petit déjeuner frugal,tous partirent donc en direction de la salle d'entrainement.

-"La seconde et dernière étape de ta transformation animagus consiste en une longue concentration danslaquelle tu devrais normallement t'imaginer comme étant ton animal,laisse le te posséder, laisse tes instincts se dévelloper pour arriver en final à changer jusqu'à ton apparence et prendre celle des animaux que tu as choisi.Je me suis renseigné hier et j'en ai conclu que comme tu possédais plusieurs formes animales, tu devrais les controller une par une en commençant par celle dont tu te sens le plus proche.Tu devras normallement répéter cette étape tous les soirs pour arriver au bout de 1 à 2 ans à ta transformation finale. "dit alor Remus 

-"Moi et James sommes arrivés à nous transformer en seulement 11 mois, nous sommes parmi les plus rapides sorciers à y être arrivés.Mais le plus rapide reste tout de même Merlin avec une réussite au bout de seulement 8 mois et 3 jours"

Harry s'assit donc par terre et commença une séance de méditation.Il vit tout à coup un lion entrer en mémoire et en conclus qu'il s'agissait de l'animal dont il était le plus proche.Il esseya donc de s'imaginer en train de gambader dans la savane,de chasser des proies, de faire une sieste toute l'après midi au soleil.Au bout de 2 heures environ, il sentait qu'il s'était suffisement approché du caractère de son animal quand il entendit un cri d'exclamation de son ancien professeur de défence contre les forces du mal.Il ouvrit alors les yeux surprit et découvrit en regardant ses mains qu'il n'était plus alors un homme mais un...Lion.Remus appela alors les deux autres et Harry en voulant lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine de crier pus seulement émettre un grognement félin.

Lorsque Sirius et le directeur arrivèrent dans la pièce,leur première réaction fut de pousser des cris d'exclamation mais aussi de complimentation envers Harry.Remus expliqua donc à Harry que pour pouvoir se retransformer à nouveau en humain, lameilleure solution était de penser à sa forme et alors son corps reprenait son ancienne forme.Harry s'excuta donc et,lorsqu'il se transforma à nouveau,il se rendit compte que ses vêtements étaient déchirés et qu'il se retrouvait alors nu.Il parti alors en courant vers sa chambre et se changea pour ensuite rejoindre les tros adultes qui s'étaient maintenant installés dans le salon en attendant Harry.Lorsque celui-ci arriva,Dumbledore dit alors

-"La transformation de Harry n'est pas réelement une surprise car en effet il va controller ses quatre forme animales en même temps qu'une personne normale.Il a juste pris un peu d'avance pour sa première forme.Il ne controlleras probablement ses trois autres formes avant un petit moment."

-"Essaye de te transformer à nouveau en pensant seulement à ta forme féline" dit alors Sirius

Harry s'executa et,même pas une seconde plus tard,un magnifique lion se trouvait à la place de Harry devant les trois adultes encore sous le choc.

Dumbledore dit alors à Harry que comme il commençait à maitriser totalement se pouvoir,celui ci avait quelque chose à lui proposer pourlui permettre de s'entrainer et donc de devenir plus fort avant la rentrée scolaire.Celui ci accepta sans tarder sans toutefois savoir ce qui l'attendait....


End file.
